The prior art contains numerous teachings relating to wave and tide motors which derive usable energy from the oceans. Generally, these prior art devices have not proven to be entirely practical because of the great costs necessary to construct them on a commercial scale, excessive complexity of the mechanisms and the fact that the mechanisms are fragile and tend to be damaged or destroyed in storms. A recent example of the patented prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,013 to Hubert Tidwell, wherein float operated power generating mechanisms on an off-shore flotation platform having ocean bottom anchored support and guidance means are utilized.
The objective of this invention is to improve on the known prior art in terms of simplicity of construction, ruggedness of the mechanism so that it can resist destruction from natural forces, and, most particularly, in terms of the ability of the invention to derive maximum useful energy from the waves and moving tides in a unique manner and with economy.